Algun día
by Reyka Nara
Summary: "Nos veremos pronto, y cuando ese día llegue… Morirás por mi mano, dobe". Atte: Sasuke Uchiha… Alias el "demonio Amatersu


**Título:** Algún día  
**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki (mención de Neji Hyuuga)  
**Tipo:** One-shot / UA  
**Género:** Yaoi.

_**Titulo: **__**Algún día**_

___**Sasu**__**Naru**___

Dos cuerpos desnudos derrochando lujuria al borde de la mullida cama. Las prendas que antes cubrían sus cuerpos, habían sido desperdigadas una a una sobre la alfombra que cubre el piso. Se devoraban a besos, sus respiraciones agitadas por la lujuria y el éxtasis que experimentaban en ese instante

Ellos sabían -de alguna manera- que esa sería la última vez que tendrían el cuerpo del contrario entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, ninguno de los dos era tan despistado como para ignorar sus alertas internas que habían comenzado a sonar desde unos días atrás, después de ver en las noticias que Neji Hyuuga -ex pareja de ambos sin saberlo ninguno- había sido liberado tras pasar casi dos años encerrado debido a que era culpable de narcotráfico y lavado de dinero.

A Sasuke, su pasado como parte de la mafia japonesa comenzó a atormentarlo desde que se había involucrado "sentimentalmente" con Uzumaki. Las palabras que deseaba decirle no pasaban de su garganta cerrada por lo que terminaba tragándolas de nuevo y simplemente observaba al rubio que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos. El otro, era un pobre iluso que simplemente andaba por la vida sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por ello había llegado a ser agente del servicio secreto de inteligencia del FBI. Seguramente jamás pensó que terminaría enamorado de aquel orgulloso azabache que muchas noches le había acunado entre sus brazos pensando que él dormía. Naruto disfrutaba esos momentos aunque jamás lo diría en palabras.

Las blancas manos de Sasuke, su aliento cálido chocando contra la piel acanelada mientras su lengua húmeda y ojos recorrían cada centímetro el cuerpo de Uzumaki, tal vez, buscaba inconscientemente grabarlo en su memoria. Los gemidos roncos de parte de ambos mientras hacían el amor, había sido la melodía que había inundado la que hasta esa noche fue su habitación, su cama; en donde los últimos tres años habían retozado, donde se habían amado sin medida, sin palabras. Ellos simplemente no las necesitaban, ellos sabían, sentían cuanto es que su "amante" les amaba, pero esa noche había sido la última, esa entrega mutua fue la despedida al inocente rubio; porque dos días atrás Sasuke había descubierto que entre los reportes que le habían llegado a Naruto, ahora el FBI sabía de su pasado como mafioso, en ellos le ordenaban al rubio que le diera caza al mafioso apodado el "demonio Amaterasu" por el cambio que sufrían sus ojos, de ónix a rojos. Había logrado ocultarle esos documentos, pero esta tarde, Uzumaki había llegado preguntando por ellos ya que en el departamento del FBI le habían cuestionado si le llegaron los informes.

Se excuso diciéndole que no había llegado nada, que tal vez el fax o correo se había retrasado. Mentira, él los había ocultado.

Tal vez lo que ahora estaba haciendo –sacando sus maletas de la habitación- era un acto cobarde por parte de Uchiha, pero había pensado en marcharse al amanecer, antes de que el rubio despertara. Sasuke prefería largarse en silencio, antes de ver el reproche en los orbes zafiro cuando descubriera la verdad sobre su pasado y que le odiara por ocultarle que su piel nívea no era tan blanca como se veía, porque estaba empañada de sangre, de las muchas victimas que habían perecido por su mano, entre ellos… su propio hermano, Itachi.

Ahora, con sus pertenencias en la cajuela de su auto –tras abandonar el edificio residencial- se marcho con un rumbo fijo en su mente. "Su antiguo puesto, volver a su vida pasada", porque sólo así, tal vez después de jugar por un tiempo al gato y al ratón, él y su amado rubio volverían a encontrarse. Porque de algo Sasuke sí estaba seguro, y eso era que Naruto lo buscaría, ya fuera para reclamarle o para matarlo. Porque Uzumaki era tan terco e irracional que las palabras que le dejó de despedida no le bastarían… pues siendo sincero, precisamente, para tener al rubio detrás suyo y que no se olvidará de él le dejo esa nota.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la cortina. En medio de la cama y las sabanas revueltas Uzumaki se levanto a causa del despertador que empezó a sonar. Cuando quiso apagarlo, vio un pedazo de papel bajo el reloj. Lo leyó, sus zafiros se agrandaron a más no poder por lo que la nota decía:

"_Nos veremos pronto, y cuando ese día llegue…_

_Morirás por mi mano, dobe"._

_Atte: Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Alias el "demonio Amatersu"._

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Sasuke! —gritó tras terminar de leer. Arrojo las sabanas que lo cubrían, adentrándose rápidamente al baño, para tomar una ducha—. No te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, yo mismo me encargare de atraparte, traerte de vuelta y hacer que pagues por tus crímenes—, mascullo mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo desnudo y las lágrimas calientes y saladas producto de la traición de aquel a quien pese a todo amaba, se mezclaban con el agua dulce y tibia que salía de la regadera, consolándolo, preparándolo para seguir adelante y cumplir con lo antes dicho. Algún día lo atraparía, algún día lo haría pagar por engañarlo, así como hiso con Neji Hyuuga, pero esta ves seria Sasuke Uchiha quien lo lamentaría.


End file.
